dermithrilordenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rettet Luciy - die Suche nach einer vermissten Gnomin
Die Suche auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt Prolog Das schwere Tor zum Gildenhaus der Telpen knarzte, müde schob Errwin es ein Stück auf und trat ein. An diesem Tag verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an mögliche gnomische Technik, die seiner kleinen Rasse das Eintreten etwas erleichtern würden. Seine Augen waren rot gerändert, seine Falten schienen sich vertieft zu haben, kein Zwinkern der Augen verriet seinen Humor. Die große Eingangshalle war nicht leer, geschäftig eilten Telpen und ihre Gäste umher, für Altvater Winter waren viele Dinge zu erledigen. Wäre sein Herz nicht so schwer gewesen, Errwin hätte sicherlich ein fröhliches Hallooo durch den Raum schallen lassen, doch klein und ungebemerkt ging er zu der hölzernen Tafel, dem Anschlagbrett für Neuigkeiten, Termine, Ersuchen um Hilfe. Auf angenehmer Augenhöhe sah er einen Anschlag von Nimphaea Krachbumm, die einlud zu einer „Mission Tannenbaum“. Probleme, die sie nicht alleine lösen konnte? Schon bald sollte man sich in Dalaran treffen. Nun, vielleicht würde er hingehen, wenn er die Kraft dazu fände. Spaß und Spiel und gutes Essen reizten ihn momentan nicht, aber wenn sie Probleme hatten.... Er überlegte, ob Nimphaea und die Sucher ihm auch zur Hilfe kommen würden, vielleicht sogar Elunes Tempelwache? Er nahm sich vor, zu ihren Heimen gehen und sie zu fragen. Aber erst wollte er sich an die Telpen wenden, seine Freunde, seine Gildenmitglieder. Auch wenn manche dumme Witze über „knusprige Gnome“ machten. Er zog einen etwas zerknautschen Zettel aus seiner Tasche und heftete ihn an das Holz. Er sah fleckig aus, als ob eine salzige Flüssigkeit darauf getropft war. Meine lieben Freunde, '' ''seit einigen Tagen ist meine kleine Luciy verschwunden. Ich weiß, dass sie nicht mehr klein ist, sie war auch schon lange alleine ohne mich unterwegs, in Dalaran und anderswo für ihre Studien als Novizin der Kirin Tor. Aber diesmal ist es anders. Wir waren zusammen auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt, am letzten Abend, und waren schon fast auf dem Heimweg, da wollte Luciy noch von Maxima mit der Kanone gefeuert werden und hinterher einige Feuerwerkskörper von Boomie Funks kaufen. Ich ging etwas weiter und schaute beim Knoll-Hauen zu, da ich keine Lust hatte, nochmals nass zu werden und wartete dort auf sie. Aber sie kam nicht. Schließlich ging ich sie suchen, aber ohne Erfolg. Ich dachte, wir hätten uns verpasst und sie ist heimgegangen. Aber auch da war sie nicht. Seitdem, und das ist jetzt einige Tage her, suche ich sie, ich habe schon in ganz Sturmwind herumgefragt, in Eisenschmiede, in Dalaran bei ihren Lehrern, aber niemand weiß etwas. Und das würde mir meine Luciy auch nicht antun, ich meine, zu verschwinden und nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß nicht mehr weiter. Das Einzige was mir noch einfällt ist der Dunkelmondjahrmarkt. Dort konnte ich ja nicht mehr suchen. Aber alleine schaff ich das nicht und so bitte ich euch, helft mir meine Luciy zu suchen, am ersten Tag, wenn er wieder da ist. Wir müssen sie finden! Ihr darf nichts passiert sein. Ich werde schon tagsüber dort sein, aber da müssen ja viel von euch euren Geschäften nachgehen. Bitte kommt und trefft mich kurz vor der achten Stunde vor dem magischen Tor, das sich in der Nähe von Goldhain befindet. '' Euer Errwin Bitte scheibt euren Namen unten auf diesen Zettl, wenn ihr mirkommen könnt um Luciy zu suchen. Verstohlend wischte sich Errwin über seine Nase und zwirbelte seinen Schnurrbart neu. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als er an seine Tochter dachte, das einzige Familienmitglied, dass den Fall von Gnomeregan überlebt hatte. Doch schnell wischte er sie weg. Dann verließ er gesenkten Hauptes die Eingangshalle. ********************* Bald schon erschienen die ersten Unterschriften auf Errwins Zettel, Zusagen von Hilfe: ''Akimah wird sie suchen Ihr habt mein Wort: wir werden sie finden! Ich werde helfen! Áeledras Errwin, ich stelle euch die Elemente zur Verfügung. Shosarrah Téria Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, um Luciy zu finden! Ephraiha Falkenstein Leider konnten nicht alle, die gerne geholfen hätten: ''Lieber Errwin, es erschreckt mich, daß Luciy verschwunden ist. Ich hoffe, es ist nichts Ernstes und sie erscheint bald wohl erhalten in der Tür. Leider kann ich mich bei der Suche nicht beteiligen, die Milizen von Dunkelhain haben meine Unterstützung erbeten. Ich werde Augen und Ohren offenhalten und falls ich dort etwas über Luciy und ihren Verbleib erfahre, werde ich euch sofort Nachricht geben. '' Gabriella Er erhielt jedoch auch eine Nachricht, die eigentlich nicht an ihn gerichtet war, die ihn sehr erzürnte: ''An den Quartiermeister, Betreff Herrn Errwins Nachrichten '' ''auch hier in der Ferne erreichte mich die Nachricht, das Böse zu bekämpfen. Ja, ja der alte Schwur... aber für was? Für einen Gnom? Und dann noch, weil der Vater sicher nicht auf seine Tochter aufpassen konnte. Tja, wer seine eigene Heimat, die auch noch unter der Erde ist, verseucht, der kann nicht viel im Kopf... na ja, Gnome eben. Sicher steht gar keine größere dunkle Macht dahinter. Vermutlich hat der Minimagier nur mal wieder mit den arkanen Mächten herum gespielt... das ist uns allen schon mal zum Verhängnis... '' ''Na ja und der Vater kann natürlich auch nichts tun. Was sollte man von einem Krieger auch erwarten. '' ''Jedenfalls kann ich meine derzeitigen Verpflichtungen nicht wegen so einer Kleinigkeit abbrechen. Sollte ich die Hauptstadt bald wieder aufsuchen können, so werde ich natürlich -Schwur ist Schwur - helfen. Aber sonst gehe ich dorthin, wo der Zirkel meine Anwesenheit verlangt. '' ''Bis dahin sendet Grüße und möge das Licht lange leuchten Yarawan '' Nicht alle setzten ihre Unterschrift auf den Zettel, die bereit waren zu helfen: Nimphaea und Gwindora von den Suchern der Mysterien, selbst Priesterin Amârânth von Elunes Tempelwache versprachen zu kommen, wenn nicht andere schwerwiegende Gründe es verhindern würden. Auf zum Dunkelmondjahrmarkt  Sehnsüchtig erwartete Errwin den Beginn des neuen Dunkelmondjahrmarktes. Schnell hängte er noch eine Notiz ans schwarze Brett der Sucher und schrieb Priesterin Amârânth ein Ersuchen um Hilfe, aber er befürchtete, zu spät. Gedankenverloren begleitete er Telperions Wächter zur Aufnahmefeier der Neulinge und seine Zuversicht sank, als er eine weitere, schmerzhafte Neuigkeit verinnerlichte, den Abschied von Babsaliena, der bisherigen Wächterin des Weltenbaumes und ihres Gemahls, Gkhar. Danach begab er sich dann zu der magischen Pforte des Jahrmarktes um auf all die zu warten, die ihm bei der Suche nach Luciy unterstützen wollte. Haru, die kleine Gnom Schurkin, die ihren Namen gar nicht auf Errwins Aufruf geschrieben hatte, war als erstes da. Bald folgten Nimphaea von den Suchern und die Telpen, die ihr Kommen zugesagt hatten und zu Errwins Freude auch Djamilla. Somit waren bereit, ihr Bestes zu geben, um Luciy zu finden: Áeledras, Akimah, Djamilla Lichtträgerin, Ephraiha Falkenstein, Errwin Felldrossel Immertreu, Vater Luciys, Haru, Shosarrah, Téria Araenar und Nimphaea von den Suchern Und sie durchschritten das magische Tor zum Dunkelmondjahrmarkt. left|thumb|362px|Banner Dunkelmondjahrmarkt  Errwins Nerven lagen blank. Die drei Wochen des Suchens und letztendlich des Wartens auf den erneuten Beginn des Jahrmarktes hatten ihn so erschöpft, dass er nicht mehr klar denken konnte und bei erster Gelegenheit in den Wald auf der rechten Seite ritt und laut nach Luciy rief. Einige der anderen folgten ihm und taten es ihm nach, doch bald war klar, dass man so keinen Erfolg haben würde und jeder war froh, der unheimlichen Atmosphäre dieses Teiles des Waldes erstmal zu entrinnen zu können. Der trotz des Abends lichterfüllte Jahrmarkt schien ein viel sicherer Ort zu sein. Es wurde vereinbart, zunächst Schausteller und Besucher des Jahrmarktes zu befragen, ob sie denn am letzten Abend des vorherigen Marktes eine kleine Gnomin mit roten Haaren gesehen hätten oder sogar etwas Ungewöhnliches beobachtet. Leider wurde die Aufregung für Errwin zu viel, er wurde blass, bekam Atemnot und fasste sich an den Brustkorb. Ephraiha und Shosarrah brachten ihn ins Lazarett, wo sie sich zunächst um ihn kümmerten, ihn dann aber der Obhut des dortigen Mediziners überliesen. Die anderen begannen einstweilen mit ihrer Befragung. Als erstes wandten sie sich an Dalisay die Grüne, welche ihnen jedoch nichts sagen konnte, sie aber zu der Getränke Verkäuferin Fijánn Sternennacht, der Assistentin Sylannias weiterschickte. Fijánn „Bier, bestes Bier, nur hier!“ rief Fijánn Sternennacht in die Menge. Und ihre Kollegin Sylannia ergänze: „Gerade eingetroffen .... eine weitere Ladung unserer Dunkelmondspezialmischung. Kommt und holt sie euch, bevor nichts mehr da ist!“ „Bier, bestes Bier, nur hier! Hier, bestes Bier!“ Fijánns Hals wurde langsam heiser, was hatte sie hier nur für eine Arbeit angenommen. Anstrengend und langweilig gleichzeitig. Doch plötzlich hörte sie ihren Namen rufen: „Hat hier jemand Fijánn gesehen, oder gar Luciy?“ schrie eine seltsam klingende Stimme und eine andere: „Hier ist sie!“ , eine dritte sagte „Hallo“ und dann wurde sie angesprochen. Eine blonde menschliche Frau in Platte gekleidet fragte höflich: „Werte Fijánn, entschuldigt, dass wir hier so herein platzen.“ ,Werte Fijánn?‘ - wollte da jemand etwas von ihr? Fijánn lächelte innerlich. „Hallo, ein Bier gefällig?“ fragte sie zurück. „Ich denke gerade nicht,“ meinte eine Nachtelfe. „Oh schade, ich habe nur das beste!“ erwiderte Fijánn etwas entäuscht. Áeledras, Akimah, Djamilla, Téria und Haru hatten, von Dalisay hergeschickt, endlich Fijánn gefunden, auch wenn Áeledras Abstand hielt. Djamilla warf den Leckereien, die Sylannia anbot, einen hungrigen Blick zu. Aber Akimah pfiff sie zurück: „Dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit, Djamilla!“ Djamilla warf ihr einen enttäuschten Blick zu und wiederholte seufzend, wohl mehr für sich selbst als für Fijánn: „Leider haben wir keine große Zeit für eine Pause.“ „Was, keine Zeit, ein Bier zu trinken?“ Fijánn warf der Gesellschaft einen amüsierten Blick zu. Téria mischte sich ein: „Wir wollen..eine Auskunft!“ und Djamilla fügte hinzu: „Ja, wir sind auf der Suche..“ „Ja, was ist?“ meinte Fijànn, neugierig geworden. Und dann redeten alle gleichzeitig: „Wir suchen eine Gnomin,“ „Eine Freundin von uns - sie heißt Luciy“, „Sie heißt Luciy!“ „Na, Gnome gibt‘s viel..“ meinte Fijánn und Djamilla kicherte. Und schon machte sich eine kleine Gestalt mit rosa Haaren bemerkbar, Nimphaea war wieder zu der Gruppe gestoßen. „Oh, ihr habt sie gefunden!“ „Luciy sagt mir jetzt nichts, wie schaut sie denn aus?“ wollte Fijánn wissen und die Frage der Gnomin missverstehend: „Nein, ich habe niemanden gefunden.“ Djamilla wisperte zu Nimphaea: „Ja, aber sie scheint Luciy nicht zu kennen.“ „Vielleicht nur vom Namen her nicht ,“ meinte darauf Nimphaea. „Aber ich sehe viele Leute hier, an manche erinnere ich mich, wie sah sie denn aus?“ wiederholte Fijánn. Djamilla: „Also, die Frisur von Luciy ist so ähnlich wie die von Haru hier“ . Die Paladina zeigte auf eine weitere kleine Gnomin mit zwei braunen Zöpfen, Haru, die Fijánn bisher übersehen hatte. „Ah ja!“ mehr wußte Fijánn nicht zu sagen. „Sie hat so leicht rötliche Haare, „ ergänzte Akimah. Djamilla schob Haru nach vorne, welche sofort protestierte. Fijánn überlegte: „Hmmm, ja, ich glaube mir ist eine kleine Gnomin aufgefallen, mit roten Schwänzchen. Ich dachte noch, sie sind aber wirklich groß für so einen kleinen Gnomenkopf. Sie hatte lustige grüne Augen. Aber ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich, sie fragte Nora Grünzahn. „He,“ warf Nimphaea ein, die Fragen nach Luciy ignorierend, „so eine Frisur ist nie zu groß für unseren Kopf!“ Djamilla fragte nach: „Nora Grünzahn?“ „Ja, wißt ihr, die Schwester von der Untoten dahinten im Wald, im Westen, die so komische Sachen zum Essen verkauft“ Fijánn schüttelt sich leicht vor Unbehagen, sie möchte gar nicht daran denken, was diese Untote anbietet. „Doch, diese Frisur ist eindeutig zu groß!“ gibt Téria Fijánn recht. Verstohlen blickte Fijánn zu der Gestalt, die sich etwas im Hintergrund hielt und von der Nachtelfe daraufhin angesprochen wurde, warum... Áeledras schien er zu heißen und mehr als ein Nachtelf zu sein... oder weniger. Schnell wandte sich wieder der Menschenfrau zu. „Wißt ihr , wen ich meine?“ fragt sie etwas ungeduldig und als diese Djamilla den Kopf schüttelt erwidert sie ungeduldig: „Na, da hinten im Wald....“ setzte Fijánn erneut an - gibt es wirklich Leute, die die Untote und ihre Schwester nicht kennen, fragte sie sich. Leise flüstert Haru zu Nim: „Tragen Gnome ihre Haare nicht so?“ „Pfft!“ sagt Nimphaea etwas zu laut, wendet sich Haru zu und meint: „Doch natürlich, hör‘ nicht auf die Langbeiner. Aber du könntest die Farbe ändern, braun ist so...“ sie stockt, „so alltäglich.“ Haru schaut etwas verlegen. „Im Wald? Aber .. aber der Wald ist doch...“ fragt die Paladin-Heilerin ängstlich. „..dunkel..?“ fällt ihr die Drenai Kriegerin ins Wort, ..brennbar?“ „Pink oder grün ist gut!“ erklärt Nimphaea. „Was wäre denn gnomisch?“ fragt Haru, „Pink?“ „... könnt ihr eine Untote finden, die, naja, Sachen zum Essen verkauft... na, jedenfalls fragte die Gnomin danach.“ „Ja pink!“, bestätigt die Freundin. Djamilla lief ein Schauder über den Körper: „Essen, von einer Untoten. Nun gut, ich muss ja nichts kaufen.“ Angewidert schaute sie zum Boden. Fijánn stimmte ihr zu: „Ich würde auch nichts von ihr essen..“ - „Nein, ich auch nicht - von einer Untoten nehme ich nichts!“ Haru sagt leise zu sich: „Pinke Haare!“ Akimah, etwas praktischer veranlagt als andere Nachtelfen wirft ein: „Sollen wir nun nach Nora suchen?“ und Fijánn, des nicht Bier kaufenden Haufens langsam überdrüssig bestärkt sie: „Wenn ihr sie finden wollt, eure Luciy, würde ich das tun.“ Djamilla lächelt Fijánn an: „Hab Dank, Fijánn - du hast uns sehr weitergeholfen. Ein Segen zum Dank, das Licht kann nie nah genug sein.“ Fijánn grinst zurück: „Die Wölfe dort sind nicht gefährlich, keine Angst.“ Téria, etwas ungeduldig, fordert die Gruppe auf: „Dann lasst uns nach der Untoten suchen!“ Áeledras war näher gekommen und fragte nach: „Untote?“ und Djamilla, sich in dem Moment nicht bewußt, wer in ihrer Nähe stand, spuckte auf den Boden: „Untote..bäh!“ Ein Stich fuhr durch Áeledras Brust und er wunderte sich, wie es möglich war, das sein untotes Herz Schmerz empfinden konnte. Fijánn, in der Hoffnung, ihre Nicht-Gäste mögen sich endlich verabschieden, rief ihnen ein „Die Naaru seien mit euch!“ zu und langsam verließen sie auch ihren Stand. Es dauerte jedoch noch eine Ewigkeit, bis auf ihren Reittieren saßen. „....ja, aber sie soll kochen können“ erwiderte Nimphaea auf Djamillas ,bäh‘ und Akimah beantwortete Áeledras Frage: „Ja, Fijánn sagte uns, dass sie Luciy gesehen hat und dass Luciy nach dieser Nora gefragt hat.“ „Jetzt mache ich mir erst Recht Sorgen!“ erwiderte Áeledras und Téria brummte: „Als ob ich nicht in Nordend genug davon getroffen habe!“ „Ja, wir sollten nichts mit Untoten zu tun haben!“ bekräftigte Djamilla. „Dann sollte ich auch gehen!“ Áeledras zog sich seine Kaputze wieder über den Kopf. „Es sind nur arme Seelen...“ beschwichtigte Akimah. Djamilla wendete sich zu Áeledras und sagte entschuldgend: „Du bist eine Ausnahme, du hast dich für die richtige Seite entschieden.“ Nimphaea, ungeduldig geworden mit den diskutierenden Langbeinern rief dazwischen: „Nun stellt euch doch nicht so an! Ihr seid viel schlimmer als die Goblins. Ihr seid doch tapfere Langbeiner oder nicht?“ „Kommt Leute!“ Ein letzter Aufruf von Akimah und sie waren endlich weg, auf der Suche nach Luciy. Ihrer Luciy mit roten Zöpfen und blauen Augen. Und niemanden war aufgefallen, dass Fijánn von lustigen grünen Augen gesprochen hatte. Nora Grünzahn Fijánns Anweisungen waren offensichtlich nicht gut genug gewesen, die Suchenden irrten ziellos im Wald umher, befragten einen Worgen, Gosmar, dem sie nicht trauten aber doch gern eine Auskunft erhalten hätten. Schließlich erlöste Fijánn sie und führte sie zu Nora Grünzahn. Diese war nicht sonderlich begeistert über den Besuch. Spät am Abend, als sie sich endlich zurückziehen konnte, wollte sie sich ihren Ärger von der Seele schreiben. Verärgert kramte sie in ihren Taschen, bis sie endlich das zerfledderte Heft fand, das sie als Tagebuch benutzte. Dann zog sie sich ein Stückchen von dem Planwagen zurück, damit ihre Schwester Rona nicht sah, dass und was sie schrieb. Rona hätte sie nämlich wieder ausgelacht deshalb, genauso wie damals, als sie beide noch Kinder waren. Naja, nicht wirklich genauso, schließlich haben die Geräusche, die heute aus Ronas Mund kommen nicht mehr viel mit menschlichem Lachen zu tun, dafür sind ihre Stimmbänder zu verfault und der Kiefer zu unvollständig. Aber trotzdem, auch auf dieses Lachen kann Nora gut verzichten, schließlich war sie heute sowieso schon mies gelaunt. Und die Gründe dafür traute sie ihrem Tagebuch an: ''Der heutige Tag war einfach furchtbar. Manchmal bereue ich es wirklich, dass ich mich bereit erklärt habe, Rona zu helfen, seit ihr Kiefer so kaputt ist, dass sie nicht mehr sprechen kann. Aber was tut man nicht alles für seine Familie! Jedenfalls waren heute schrecklich viele Leute da, die mir die Suppe verdorben haben! Die haben irgendwas von einer verschwundenen Gnomin gefaselt und haben mir nicht geglaubt, dass schon ewig niemand mehr da war. Naja, ob ewig bin ich mir nicht so sicher, vielleicht war es doch erst vorgestern, dass diese Blutelfe da war. Oder gestern? Nein, das ist schon eine Woche her! Oder? Aber eine Gnomin war nicht da, schon lange nicht mehr, da bin ich mir sicher. Das habe ich ihnen auch gesagt, aber statt wieder zu gehen, haben diese Leute angefangen, über meine Suppe zu lästern! Was fällt denen eigentlich ein, wissen die denn nicht, dass sie auch Gefühle hat? Ich laufe doch auch nicht in ein Zwergengasthaus und beleidige das Bier dort. Aber damit nicht genug, sie haben dann noch gesagt, dass ich lüge, wenn ich sage, dass das eine einfache Fischsuppe ist! Das ist doch der Gipfel! Was denken die denn, dass ich Schnecken rein habe? Oh, stimmt, das habe ich ja wirklich, aber da brauchen sie doch keinen solchen Aufstand zu machen deshalb. Und dann haben sie so viel durcheinander geredet und die Elfe hat sich in eine Katze verwandelt, so dass meine Suppe vor Schreck klumpig geworden ist und sich erst viel später wieder beruhigt hat. Da bin ich aber sauer geworden! Wenn es nicht so viele gewesen wären, die dann auch noch bewaffnet waren, ich war wirklich kurz davor, sie mit einem geräucherten Fisch zu schlagen. Lernen die Kinder von heute denn keinerlei Manieren mehr? Ich glaube, ich muss einen Brief an den König von Sturmwind schreiben, dass er die Leute für das Aufregen meiner Suppe ins Verlies steckt. Ach nein, der König ist ja verschwunden, stattdessen regiert ja dieser Bengel. Aber ich könnte an Lady Prestor schreiben, die hilft mir bestimmt! Und dann bekommen diese Rüpel ihre gerechte Strafe, jawohl! Aber jetzt muss ich aufhören, schließlich darf ich meine Suppe nicht vernachlässigen. Ich habe zwar Rona gesagt, dass sie aufpassen soll, aber die kocht ja schlimmer als ein Kobold. Die kann nur so Zeug wie Gnomeregan-Gnuggets und Draeneiklößchen, pah. '' Nora steckte das Heft wieder ein, kehrte missmutig zu ihrem Topf zurück und begann mit dem Dolch darin zu rühren... Kyriani Kyriani seufzte müde. Den ganzen Tag hatte sie sich die Beine in den Bauch gestanden und die Seele aus dem Hals geschrieen, nur um einige Kröten zu verdienen. Leute, kauft Feuerwerke, die besten, die Goblinkunst jemals entworfen hat! Rotes, weißes blaues, was euer Herz begehrt! Und zum krönenden Abschluß ein Rosenfeuerwerk! Herzu, herzu! Feuerwerk, wie ihr es noch nie gesehen habt! Wenn nur der Goblin nicht besser bezahlen würde, als jeder andere hier. Besser als jeder Gastwirt, der eine Bedienung benötigte. Das Gemeine war, dass sie pro Stück verkauftem Feuerwerk einen winzigen Anteil bekam, so dass es nicht damit getan war, hinter der Theke faul rumzulümmeln und zu warten, bis jemand von alleine kam. „Hallo!“ Eine Gruppe wie sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein konnte, näherte sich ihrem Stand. Mensch, Drenai, Gnom, sogar ein elfischer Todesritter. ,Was tut ein Todesritter auf dem Jahrmarkt!‘ dachte Kyriani. Aber gerade er war es, der schließlich nach einem Feuerwerk fragte - und dann doch keines kaufen wollte, weil er es sonst mit herumtragen müßte. ,Was für ein Idiot. , Kyriani musste an sich halten, um nicht alle anzuschreien, endlich zu gehen, wenn sie nichts kaufen wollten. Aber eine von ihnen hatte sich mit gezückter Waffe hinter sie gestellt, die andere, offensichtlich eine Priesterin, zeigte auf ihren Streitkolben. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und Kyriani hätte sich in ihre Wolfsgestalt verwandelt, nur um angemessen knurren zu können. Offensichtlich hatte ihre Paladin-Freundin Zania sie hergeschickt, wieso war ihr schleierhaft. Ganz nebenbei, als ob es ihm unwichtig, fragte der Todesritter plötzlich. „Übrigens... Habt ihr eine kleine Gnomin gesehen, klein mit pinken Zöpfen?“ Kyriani hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht. Was für eine tolle Beschreibung, bei den Menschenmassen hier. „Mit pinken Zöpfen?“ wiederholte sie den finsteren Elfen und deutete dann auf ein Gruppenmitglied. „Ich sehe da eine vor mir stehen! Und, eine Frage, gibt es auch große Gnome?“ fügte sie sarkastisch hinzu. Irgendwie schien das die anwesenden Gnome aufzuregen. „Nun, kann sein, dass da eine da war, ich denke, jemand kleines kaufte zehn gestreifte Feuerwerke, aber nein, ich weiß es nicht. Geht mal zu dem Zwerg da vorne, bei den Tieren, vielleicht weiß der was.“ Und endlichwaren sie fort, und der alltägliche Trott ging weiter: Leute, kauft Feuerwerke, die besten, die Goblinkunst jemals entworfen hat!Rotes, weißes blaues, was euer Herz begehrt! Und zum krönenden Abschluß ein Rosenfeuerwerk! Herzu, herzu! Feuerwerk, wie ihr es noch nie gesehen habt! Trîzî Tunichtgut Borgrim Steinbart war ein herzensguter Zwerg, aber leider konnte er keine Auskunft über den Verbleib von Luciy geben. Und doch war er es, der den langsam verzweifelten Suchern einen Hinweis gab, der sie das erste Mal hoffen lies. Er meinte , sie sollten doch einen Gnomen fragen, vielleicht eines der Jahrmarktskinder. Borgrim_1, Borgrim_2 Borgrim_3 Und so schleppten sich alle zurück durch den Jahrmarkt, nach Gnomenkindern Ausschau halten. Und sie brauchten nicht lange suchen, schon bevor sie zum Sandkasten kamen, hörten sie einen Kinderreim, lauthals gesungen, der sie aufmerksam werden lies. Eins, zwei,drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben........ Eine alte Frau kocht Rüben........... Eine alte Frau kocht Speck........ Und schon ist die Luciy weg. Ein Tralala, hoppsasa, immer rund herum folgten und dann kam noch eine andere Strophe Eins, zwei,drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben....... Wo ist nur die Luciy blieben?...... Eine alte Frau sagt nur ein Wort......... Und schon ist die Luciy fort! Áeledras, Akimah, Djamilla, Haru, Shosarrah,Téria und Nimphaea waren auf Trîzî Tunichtgut gestoßen, ein Gnomen Waisenkind aus Sturmwind. Und wie zu erwarten war von jemand, der die meiste Zeit auf sich selbst angewiesen war, sie gab die Information, die sie vielleicht hatte, nicht so ohne weiteres preis. Auf die Frage, ob sie etwas wisse, kam nur ein unbestimmtes „Vielleicht“, begleitet von einem frechen Grinsen. Verschmitz schaute sie die Erwachsenen an - auch wenn sie etwas mehr Abstand von Áeledras hielt - und verlangte dann, dass die Erwachsenen mit ihr spielten: „Wer kann wilder auf den Katzen reiten?“ Jeder Dunkeljahrmondbesucher weiß, welche Katzen um den dortigen Sandkasten herumstehen, aber ihr Wunsch war Befehl. Damit aber nicht genug. „Also.... Katzen reiten ist ja eigentlich langweilig, viel lieber hätte ich ein kleines schwarzes Kätzchen von der Frau, die in der Nähe von Goldhain wohnt. Kauft ihr mir eines?“ erwartungsvoll schaut sie zu ihren großen Spielgenossen. Und sie tun es. „Tralala, hoppsasa, immer rund herum“ Trîzî hüpfte voraus. Akimah rittt jedoch vor und kaufte von jeder Farbe ein Kätzchen, so dass Trîzî bald zufriedengestellt war. Der Marsch nach Goldhain hatte das kleine Mädchen jedoch hungrig gemacht - jedenfalls behauptete sie das, so musste noch bei Aimee eine Pause eingelegt werden und Trîzî lieft Gefahr, vor lauter Schokoladenkuchen Bauchweh zu bekommen. Schließlich war sie aber bereit, alles zu erzählen, was sie wusste: „Also.... Letzten Samstag Abend, als es schon finster wurde - ich saß da vorne beim Angelmann, aber lasst uns hingehen Und sie führte die ungeduldigen Freunde zum Dock in die Nähe des Verkäufers für Angelzubehör. (Mit Trallala, hopsasa) „Hier hab' ich eine Gnomin gesehen, die hatte rote Zöpfe, zwei nur, nicht solche wie ich. Sie hatte so ein schönes Kleid an, so eins hätte ich auch gerne, drum ist sie mir aufgefallen. Sie war mit der Kanone geflogen, direkt in der Mitte dahinten gelandet, im Wasser. Ich wollt' sie noch fragen, wie sie es macht, dass sie ihr Kleid gleich wieder trocken bekommt, da kam eine andere Gnomin daher, aber die war alt und häßlich, find ich. Die hat auf die hübsche Gnomin eingeredet. Die alte hat irgendwie finster ausgeschaut, drumm hab' ich mich gar nicht hingetraut. Eure Luciy, wenn sie es war, hat immer den Kopf geschüttelt, aber schließlich sind sie beide in diese Richtung gegangen.“ Und sie deutete nach Südosten. Akimah lies sich in ihrer Katzenform kurz streicheln, doch bald war Trîzî allein und ihre großen Spielgefährten folgten ihrem Hinweis. Kerrz Fedias Erschöpft und gereizt vom langen Suchen kamen unsere Helden zurück aus der Höhle, nur um einen weiteren dubiosen Charakter des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes kennenzulernen. Einige waren sicherlich froh darüber, die Begegnung mit der Hexe gut überstanden zu haben. Aber nachdem sie Kerrz Fedias kennengelernt hatten, wünschten sie sich nur noch nach Hause, jedoch da noch immer der Verbleib Luciys ungeklärt war, mußten sie sich wohl oder übel mit dem Schurken auseinandersetzten - denn das war er ohne Zweifel. „Dort!“ Akimah hatte Kerrz erspäht und lief auf ihn zu. „Hey, ihr da! Helft uns!“ Kerrz hatte es sich auf dem Podest in der Nähe des Eingangs zur Arena bequem gemacht und war nicht so ganz auf den Ansturm einer so großen Gruppe gefasst, einer Gruppe, die ziemlich aggressiv auf ihn zukam. Ein erstes „Geht weg, ich habe nichts mit euch zu schaffen!“ zeigte keinerlei Erfolg, Waffen wurden gezückt, bedrohliche Reden geschwungen, versucht, ihn mit flehenden Blicken zu erweichen . Doch der Schurke ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Die Antwort auf: „Wie kommt ihr auf den Gedanken, dass ich etwas wissen könnte?“ veranlasste ihn nur, laut aufzulachen. Und er nahm sich vor, mit der Hexe ein Wörtchen zu wechseln, die sie zu ihm geschickt hatte. Abschätzig musterte er alle, die vor ihn standen. „Nun, warum sollte ich euch etwas sagen, selbst wenn ich etwas wüßte?“ Sie überstürzten sich mit Anworten. Die Kriegerin drohte, die wie eine Schamanin aussah, fiel ihr in den Arm, die Priesterin warf ein „Nein, wir foltern nicht ein!“ Kerrz konnte nur noch abschätzig lachen. Spöttisch erwiderte er der Téria: „Wenn ich tot bin, bekommst du deine Antwort auch nicht.“ Schließlich boten sie ihm Gold. „Was soll ich mit eurem Gold? Wenn ihr mich kaufen wollt, dann müßt ihr euch schon etwas mehr anstrengen.“ Aufmerksam zog er die Brauen hoch, musterete die Gruppe und ein leichtes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht. „Nun, sehe ich da nicht einige Telpen unter euch? Stolze Marschierer durch die Stadt immer wenn sich einige Dumme gefunden haben, die zu euch stoßen wollen? Sogar die neu ernannte Heermeisterin ist dabei! Und nicht nur die..“ abschätzig musterte er Áeledras, den Todesritter. Die Telpen standen da wie erstarrt. Mit allem hatten sie gerechnet, nur nicht mit einer Beleidigung ihrer Gilde. Aber es kam noch schlimmer. „Tzzztzztz, die Kleine muss euch ja was wert sein.“ fügte der Schurke mit lauerndem Unterton hinzu. Plötzlich lachte er laut auf. „Nun, da wäre schon was, das ihr für mich tun könnt. Ich weiß, dass in eurer Bank eine Kupferaxt liegt. Besorgt mir die, und ich sage euch, was ich vielleicht weiß. Und wenn ihr nett zu mir seid, versuche ich noch mehr rauszubekommen, gegen Einwurf kleiner Münzen natürlich. Und solltet ihr den Gegenstand aus eurer Gildenbank... ich meine, solltet ihr den Gegenstand erworben haben, dann trefft mich dort oben an der Klippe über der Bucht....“ Und ehe jemand reagieren konnte, war er durch ihre Mitte geeilt und in der Menge verschwunden. Die Empörung war groß! Eine Waffe aus der Gildenbank entfernen? Das wäre Diebstahl! Sollte man sich erpressen lassen? Von einem Schurken? Doch schließlich legte sich die Aufregung und die Tatsache, dass es nur diesen Weg zu geben schien, etwas über Luciys Verbleib zu erfahren sank ins Bewußtsein aller. Wie sollten sie Errwin sagen, dass sie etwas unversucht gelassen hatten? Schließlich eilte Aeledras in die Stadt, um die Axt zu holen und man machte sich auf, den Schurken auf der Anhöhe über der Bucht zu suchen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, und sie hatten ihn gefunden. Zwar gab es zunächst noch eine auseinandersetzung - Aeledras wollte die Axt erst nach der Information übergeben. Aber immer noch saßen die Freunde am kürzeren Ende des Hebels und Kerrz erhielt die Axt schließlich. Und endlich, endlich gab er sein Wissen preis. Es war nicht viel, aber umso erschreckender. „Nun, eure Kleine ist in guter Gesellschaft..“ und wieder erklingt sein häßliches Lachen „...die Damen und Herren mit den hübschen schwarz - lilafarbenen Gewändern und dazu passender Kopfbedeckung planen ein großes Fest zu Ehren ihrer Götter und dazu brauchen sie etwas Räucherwerk.... Gnomenfleisch soll ja sehr aromatisch riechen, wenn der Rauch hochsteigt, aber keine Angst, vorher muss Blut vergossen werden....“ Der Schurke schaute zu den zwei anwesenden Gnomen, Haru und Nimphaea und lachte erneut. Wohl alle waren blaß geworden und Ephraiha murmelte entsetzt: „Der Schattenhammerkult!“ „Nun, ich könnte herausfinden, wo ihr mit dem Suchen anfangen solltet..... Ich bin diesmal auch mit Gold zufrieden, gegen Nachnahme, versteht sich....“ Kerrz lauernder Blick streift die Freunde mit unverhülter Gier. Und bevor sich die Suchenden nur fassen konnten, erschrocken und verwirrt durch die Neuigkeit, da hatte der Schurke sich ihnen schon wieder entzogen - durch einen Sprung in die Bucht. Bedrückt machten sich alle zurück zum Jahrmarkt um Errwin abzuholen, der ihnen entgegen kam - er hatte es im Lazarett nicht mehr ausgehalten. Erschüttert vernahm er die Nachricht über den vermuteten Verbleib seiner Tochter. Jetzt blieb nur die winzig kleine Hoffnung, dass der Schurke - gegen Bezahlung - mehr herausfand und ihnen mitteilen konnte, wo denn in den vielen Niederlassungen und Unterschlupfen des Schattenhammerclans sie Luciy finden würden. Müde bedankte er sich bei seinen Freunden. Gabriella Nach langer Abwesenheit im Dämmerwald betrat Gabriella wieder das vertraute Sturmwind und kurz darauf wieder die heimischen Gildenhallen. Der lange Ritt von Dunkelhain steckte noch in ihren Knochen, obwohl sie die letzte Nacht bereits in Goldhain verbrachte. Sie freute sich bereits auf ein heißes Bad mit frischen Ölen in der Kupferwanne, als sie die Tür zum Gildendomizil aufstoß. Jacques, ihr Knappe, schien sie bereits zu erwarten. Als er Gabriella sieht, läuft er sofort zu ihr, nimmt Streitkolben und Schild entgegen und streckt ihr einen Briefumschlag hin, den sie entgegennimmt. Auf ihm steht nur in krakeliger Schrift zu lesen "Gabriella, Telperions Wächter". Gabriella weist ihren Knappen an, die Wanne vorzubereiten und öffnet den Umschlag. Er ist von einem gewissen Kerrz, und dort stehen lediglich die Worte "Kalimdor", "Durotar", "Brennende Klinge". 'Was hat das denn zu bedeuten? Wer ist dieser Kerrz?' Sie nimmt sich vor, ihren Knappen nach dem Bad zu befragen. Gut eine Stunde später verläßt Gabriella entspannt und frisch eingekleidet ihre Kammer und sucht Jacques. "Wegen dem Brief, wer gab ihn Dir? Hat er noch etwas gesagt?" "Irgendjemand, irgendeine zwielichtige Gestalt. Er hat Gold verlangt, für den Brief. Und es geht um Luciy." 'Luciy? Die war doch verschwunden. Vielleicht wissen die anderen mehr.' "Sag mal, hast Du schon etwas von Shosarrah, Errwin und den anderen gehört? Und Gold???" "Ja, verzeiht, aber ich habe es von Euch genommen, soviel hatte ich nicht! Nein, von den anderen habe ich nichts gehört." "Dann lauf und such sie." Und während Gabriella auf die anderen wartet, ihnen die Neuigkeiten mitzuteilen, geht sie in Sturmwind ihren Geschäften nach.http://www.best-signatures.com/ Und weiter geht's hier: http://dermithrilorden.wikia.com/wiki/Rettet_Luciy,_Episode_2 Kategorie:RP Events